Nightmare, Part I
by Lady Emma Wentworth
Summary: Events leading up to Ianto's nightmare experience. Disclaimer: BBC retains all rights to these characters; I receive no monetary considerations for my work.


**Nightmare**

Part One – A Beginning

Every story has to start somewhere and this one begins in a hole in the ground, in a secret lair under a quaint city by the Bay.

Ianto straddled his lover, his body impaled on the man's rock-hard cock. Tensing his thigh muscles he rose, dragging himself upward only to plunge back down. Over and over again he repeated the motion. Sweat broke out on his brow and drenched his hair. He gripped the biceps under his hands tighter and quickened his pace.

Beneath him, Jack writhed in ecstatic passion. Few things made sex with Ianto hotter than watching his young lover fall apart in front of him. His eyes black with lust, Jack watched as Ianto rode him with abandon, head thrown back, eyes shut tight, mouth partially open and his breath coming in quick, ragged puffs.

Reaching down, Jack wrapped his hand around Ianto's neglected cock and he began to stroke it in time with Ianto's movements. He dragged his thumb across the slit and spread the pre-cum around the head. Every few strokes he'd end with a small twist, or he'd stretch Ianto's foreskin out beyond the tip and roll it in his fingers.

Suddenly Ianto's head snapped forward and his eyes flew open. When he saw where Jack's hand was, he grinned and then grabbed both of the man's hands, reached around behind himself and planted them firmly on his own butt.

Jack grinned. If watching Ianto was good, then touching Ianto was even better. He kneaded the firm flesh of Ianto's arse, feeling the muscles move and dance beneath his fingers. He raised his eyes and met Ianto's gaze. There was very little of the ocean-blue that he loved so much visible; his young lover's pupils were blown black with passion. Ianto leaned forward and kissed Jack, sucking on his tongue and biting his lover's lips before sitting back up.

Ianto raised himself up off of Jack until just the very tip of the crown was still in his hole and then he paused, looking deeply into Jack's eyes. Without warning, Ianto plunged back down onto Jack's massive erection, driving the full length deep inside himself. Jack met him half-way, lifting his hips and thrusting his swollen flesh into Ianto.

When Jack was fully sheathed inside his body, Ianto froze in place. Time seemed to stand still as he and Jack looked into one another's eyes. Jack was afraid to even breathe; he didn't want to break the spell. He became aware of a curious fluttering sensation around his penis. Without shifting his attention from Ianto too much, Jack focused on that feeling; it was wonderful, like tiny fingers massaging his cock, working it gently at first and then gradually with more and more pressure.

The feeling grew more intense as Ianto's internal muscles began moving with increased strength, pressing and pushing on his flesh. It only took a few minutes until it was almost too much to bear.

Jack couldn't stand it any longer; he had to move or die. Pulling one hand from Ianto's arse, he grabbed hold of Ianto's cock again. He could see that his lover was balanced precariously on a razor's edge of control, so he squeezed the base tightly to give Ianto just that much longer. He watched Ianto's face closely as he moved his hand to Ianto's balls, rolling them between his fingers. He heard Ianto's sharp intake of breath and he smiled.

Focusing on Ianto's face, Jack swiped his finger through the pre-cum dripping from Ianto's cock before moving his fingers a little farther back behind his balls. He held his breath in anticipation as he stroked a single fingertip across the delicate skin of Ianto's perineum. Aided by the slick slide of pre-cum, it was a barely-there ghost of a caress over the sensitive trail between his sac and his hole, but it had dramatic results.

A violent shiver coursed through Ianto's body; his mouth fell open and his eyes rolled back in his head. A soft keening noise started low in his throat and he ground his body down on to Jack as his internal muscles took on a life of their own. His cock throbbed madly and shot great spurts of semen streaming across Jack's hand and chest.

Jack was so intently focused on watching the erotic effects of Ianto's orgasm that his own surprised him completely. The feelings started at his toes and ripped through his body; he arched his back, pushing himself even deeper inside of Ianto. He could feel his cock pulsing madly as it sent waves of his essence into his young lover's body and those sensations made his cock throb even more.

Above him, Ianto was experiencing the erotic joys of his own orgasm; he could feel Jack's cock swell and pulse inside him and it made his heart leap as though there were a direct connection between the two points of his body. He loved having sex with Jack; nothing made him feel more desirable, more wanted, or more manly. Knowing that he was responsible for driving Jack so far beyond the last vestige of control was intoxicating and he cherished every precious moment they were together.

When their bodies had revelled in the last bit of orgasmic pleasure they could find, Ianto collapsed forward onto Jack's chest. He could feel his lover's heart pounding madly beneath him while his own struggled to catch up and he idly wondered if it were possible to die from too _much_ pleasure. After a few minutes, he felt Jack's deflated cock slip from his body and he sighed in disappointment. Normally, their sexual encounters were _always_ wonderful, but for some reason tonight had been particularly glorious; he'd felt the connection between them go to the very core of his soul.

Mindless of the way their torsos and bellies were stuck together by drying semen and sweat, Jack enjoyed having Ianto lying on top of him. As much as he loved having sex – no, check that… _'We were making love,' _and Jack smiled softly. _'I don't know when it all changed, but we've been making love for a long time now.'_

He wrapped his arms around Ianto and snuggled into his neck. _'My beloved Welshman,' _he kissed Ianto's forehead. _'Mine, forever.'_


End file.
